History goes Wrong
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: Zim uses the Time Object Replacement device and kills Dib when he is a very young child. However, when he returns, everyhting is changed and he is held captive by the least person he would ever suspect . . . . then freed . . . *Completed*
1. Water Balloon

History Goes Wrong  
  
  
  
Dib laughed as Zim was lying on the ground on the sidewalk; face down, soaked with water. Zim's hairdo swayed to and fro as he slowly stood up. Water was dropping from the ends of his pinkish red invader outfit. Zim's gloves had water in the finger parts of his gloves. Water squished in Zim's boots.  
  
"You know, I'm not affected to water anymore!" Zim glowered.  
  
"I know. But you still get annoyed when I throw a water balloon at you so I want to annoy you! Doesn't that make perfect sense?" Dib smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Shut up, Dib." Zim sneered. He started walking down the sidewalk. Dib chucked another water balloon at Zim. Zim flew right into a fire hydrant. If getting wet from the water balloon was bad enough, water shot out of the fire hydrant and landed right on top of Zim!  
  
Dib could not control the laughter of the sight. He was nearly laughing with tears. As the water died down, Zim came out, drenched with water.  
  
"The next time I laugh like this, or smile, I'll probably seeing you on an autopsy table or killing you myself." Dib grinned.  
  
"You? Kill me? Ha, Dib. You actually think you have a chance in doing that? We'll see, Dib. We'll see who kills whom! Just you wait!" Zim yelled. He started walking towards his house, the water in his boots making a loud squishing sound. Dib laughed and laughed till Zim was far from sight. 


	2. "Goodbye Dib"

Okay I know I have ANOTHER short chapter. Everyone wanted a longer chapter and blah. .* SORRRRRRRRRRRY! I had a brief time last time and I am at school right now! However, please excuse this chapter, because it sorta leads . . .  
  
Kree  
  
  
  
"GIR!!!!!!!" Zim yelled. "Get the *#$& over here!"  
  
GIR's head popped out from the ceiling. "Awwwwwwwwwwww, master is not happy . . ."  
  
Zim started typing a secret code into his underground network. "I told myself I would never use this again, but situations have gone too far." He muttered to himself. Finally, a red button held by a mechanical arm steered itself to Zim. He hesitated, but only for a moment. He put his finger on the button, and pushed it.  
  
Lights flashed as buzzers rang and rang. Annoying rings, beeps, and other noises that there possibly was throbbed in Zim's Irken ears. The ground began to tremble and a secret door on the ground opened itself up. The floor rose, revealing the Time Object Replacement Device.  
  
"M-master?" GIR stuttered. "Isn't that what we used to try to kill Dib?"  
  
"Yes . . . It is." Zim grinned evilly. "And we will be using it for the same purposes." Zim typed in "Dib" in the "subject box". He flicked through the screen, watching for the perfect moment he would strike.  
  
Finally, he saw one that caught his eye: Dib was just a little boy, maybe only four years old. He had the same black spiky hair and glasses. He had the trenchcoat and shirt as well. His sister was in view but not looking toward him. No one else was in view. A ball was thrown at Dib anonymously.  
  
Zim's grin grew even wider. He could get rid of this pestering fool forever. No one to stand in his way! He opened a drawer and pulled out an Irken dagger, with the sign of Irk on it. Smiling, he took it and placed it on the table. He began typing on the computer and began the process. It was ready.  
  
"Goodbye, Dib." Zim snickered. All Zim could think of was victory at last. He threw the knife into the running Time Object Replacement Device, and watched the screen.  
  
The screen showed that the ball was no longer a ball, but a perilous knife. Little Dib taken aback by the sudden change could not move. The knife rested deep into his chest, and he fell to the ground, blood staining his clothes. Weaker and weaker he grew, as his sister ran over to him, crying for him for the first time. Dib too, had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to be brave. He hugged his sister for the last time and . . .  
  
He had no pulse.  
  
However, in the present, a light blinded the entire area . . . 


	3. Puddles of Blood

Zim opened his eyes, but a sudden excruciating pain overwhelmed him, and closed them again. There was something in around his eyes though; he felt it when he brushed his hand against it. It was sore and . . .  
  
He scanned the room he was in. It was dark, but light enough for him to see a little bit. There was a musty and putrid smell that danced across his nostrils. A liquid seemed to cover the ground. He reached and felt for the nearest puddle. He hoped it wasn't human urine. He pulled his hand to where he could see it. It was worse: Irken blood.  
  
Dirt covered the ground, while rats, spiders, and any other disgusting creature that exists mad their habitation there. The gray bricks of the walls were splashed with blood and cobwebs hung from each corner. There were thick gray bars surrounding him and he was lying down on some hay with a crap hole in the corner of the room. There was a cracked filthy bowl of polluted water in front of him with a broken plate beside it with ants crawling over moldy crumbs. There was mirror on the wall so he decided to glance into it and-  
  
He screamed, seeing someone he did not recognize. This Irken was much older than he was. This Irken's face was beat up, with black eyes and scars across his face. Traces of Irken blood and tears were plastered against his face. There were scars, scratches, bruises, and wounds all across his body. His Invader clothes were torn and filthy with his boots and gloves worn out. His red eyes, though still red were different; they seemed to be filled with so much weakness.  
  
But it was him! Every little part! But how did he become to be in such a wreck? He put his hands on his face, trying to recognize it.  
  
It finally hit him. He was in a prison. But how? How was he captured? What had he done?  
  
There was a window near the top of the wall. One not that big, but nevertheless, a window. There were bars that stopped him from sticking his head out all the way. He looked outside. He froze. He was on a tower. A HIGH tower. He had never been afraid of heights, but he couldn't breathe. The once light and frolicking Earth had changed. It was dark and gloomy, and nothing was close to "frolicking". The trees, the trees that were left, were bare and dead. Grass was left to straw and crab grass and weeds. Gray smoke surrounded the once beautiful Earth.  
  
Zim felt unusually cold and felt a slight chill as the brown wooden door on the other side of the room began to open.  
  
"How's my prisoner?" Said a chilling, but familiar voice. A girl of maybe 20 came into view. She had long violet hair that ran to her shoulders. She wore a black skirt with black boots. She wore a purple vest over a black shirt. A skull amulet hung around her neck. She neared the jail door with a key, and began to open the door.  
  
Zim backed up, frantically trying to find a way to escape. "Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
She laughed an eerily triumphant laugh. "Did we hit you too hard last night? Or are you trying to trick me?"  
  
Zim, too afraid to do anything meekly just stared into her mesmerizing eyes that chilled every bone in his body.  
  
"Zim, Zim, Zim. Do you need me to explain everything again?" She laughed again.  
  
"Unless there is a part that pains you in it. I don't think we would want you to go through a little more pain." Zim smirked, trying to act like his normal self again.  
  
"Well I haven't heard a remark like that from you in years." She sneered, and then kicked him in the stomach. Zim doubled over in pain. "Well, maybe I do need to refresh your memory."  
  
She began to walk around his cell. "It was seventeen years ago since the death of my brother. I was three at the time. He was stabbed and murdered."  
  
"Oh I'm so sad." Zim snorted. "It's called the human life. Even I know that. What has that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well I took the knife." She pulled out a knife from her pocket. It was the same exact one Zim had sent into the Time Object Replacement Device. Zim gasped at the sight. "Look familiar?" She scorned.  
  
"I have never seen that thing in my life." Zim lied.  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"I did not! I wouldn't be that weak to kill off some weaker being!"  
  
She just glared at him. "Anyway, I swore that I would avenge him and find his killer. Make him suffer so excruciatingly. I, who was not the least bit interested in investigations had to adjust to it. It studied the knife in my brother's labs for years, trying to find out whose fingerprints were on it. I did find them, and they were inhuman. Well, about nine years passed and I was still on the killer, but no luck. Finally, I saw your spaceship in the sky one night. I looked at the symbol and it was the same exact one that was on this knife." She held the knife up. "You can just guess what happened next."  
  
"No, I can't." Zim smirked.  
  
"I caught you. I was on your trail the whole time and I caught you. Years passed by and things changed. The world did. Eventually, I became second in command. Everyday I made you suffer. Suffer for what you did to my brother. I won't let you die, it would be too good for you. You have to pay for what you did to my brother." She glared.  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. She threw him against the cold wall, face first. Zim's lips started to bleed and blood began to drip down. She took out a stick and beat him. Zim's cries of pain was drowned by the sounds of the busy new Earth life.  
  
Lines of unbearable pain kissed against his back. More blood dripped down forming puddles on the ground. Zim was breathing heavily, his heartbeat growing quicker and quicker, quicker than a rabbit.  
  
Zim leaned against the cold hard wall. Never had he felt so much pain in his life. It would be a disgrace if the Tallests saw him now. An Invader! Going through so much suffering! But that didn't matter anymore.  
  
She stopped, satisfied to see the puddles of the blood on the ground. She clutched her amulet, and eyed Zim. "You have to pay for what you did to Dib." She whispered.  
  
Zim, finally realized who it was. He knew he was slow, but it all struck him hard. "Gaz?" He questioned.  
  
"You do not call me by that name anymore, Zim."  
  
"Then what do I call you by?"  
  
"Call me by whatever is higher than you, Alien."  
  
"You mean, "Royal Stinkbeast"?"  
  
Gaz slapped him. "Fine, you can call me Gaz. But do know, that "Gaz" isn't half the terror it will mean to you." Gaz hurried out of the jail. She locked the door, and fled out the wooden door, and down the stairs, through the hallways, and to her room. She ran to her bed, crying, remember Dib, and how much she could have lost.  
  
Zim sighed. For some reason, he did remember a time when he kind of felt this "emotion" towards her. Some unexplainable emotion that made him feel weird but lighthearted. But he knew he could never think that again. He groaned and lay down. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would probably have nightmares that night, or day, whatever the time it was. 


	4. Questions

Okay, I kinda, sorta, not really answered the questions. Hehehe, oops. Aw well. I decided to make this a ZAGR fic. Well, usually, I don't have Zim as a REALLY main part, because Dib is my ALL TIME FAV CHARACTER, but I am definitely bringing Dib back in the end. I am also adding myself into the fic sooner or later. Also, this chapter has a little more language, Plz review!  
  
Kree  
  
Zim lay down in his worthless uncomfortable hay, thinking about how pitiful he looked and felt. He shivered in the coldness. The cold breeze against his back and all his other wounds hurt like hell. The excruciation of the pain: he didn't see how anybody could bare the pain. An Invader can, though. Zim tried to keep a strong mind.  
  
But Gaz had said that he had been there for years and she hadn't heard a remark like that from him in years. That means he probably did give up. How long had it taken him? How much pain did he have to go through?  
  
Gaz. The name echoed in his head. She was something. Some human word he had never used before. What was it? He had heard other humans use it before. Sometimes on objects, people . . . It started with a p . . . no wait . . . that was the less complimentary one . . . It could have started with a l or a b . . . Beauvly? No, that didn't sound right. Loveful? No, it wasn't that either,  
  
He closed his eyes again. What had gone wrong in the first place? He tried to remember every little detail. Maybe it was the fact that Zim had gone a little into the future to see Dib then. He remembered him meeting some girl with black hair and the same outfit, but that probably wasn't it. Was it the piggies? Zim groaned remembering that fateful day when he had last used the Time Object Replacement Device. The piggies GIR had thrown into the machine had almost cost his life. Maybe, it looked like some kind of symbol that triggered the Irken Technology to go haywire. Or maybe it was GIR . . . GIR was capable of such mishaps.  
  
Where was GIR, anyway? Zim's head was beginning to hurt for thinking so hard. Everything seemed a blur. How come he couldn't remember anything? If he really was in the future, he should have lived his life and have some memories, unless he had amnesia sometime in his life. It could have been another mishap, but then again, he wasn't supposed to be in the future either. Where was GIR? There were so many impossible questions buzzing through his head.  
  
Could he ask Gaz them? He doubted it. She was the last person that could probably and would help him.  
  
But there was no other person. What could he do anyway?  
  
He looked in the mirror again, seeing his sorrowful reflection. He sighed. He almost missed that hopelessly itchy dark black wig and those annoying scratchy lenses. Now feeling those unbearably uncomfortable rags he was in, he was thankful for what he had in the past. There were a lot of things he missed and knew that he should have taken advantage of. In fact, the chases between him and Dib almost seemed like a wonderful happy stroll in the park.  
  
He heart the door knob jiggling. He held his breath and pretended to be asleep, not knowing why, because he knew that Gaz would definitely just kick him awake, hard. Painfully. So he abandoned that idea and sat up, still weak from the blows he had gotten yesterday and from the past. The wooden door opened and he took a deep breath.  
  
She was wearing a deep violet skirt, instead of the pants she wore yesterday, but she still wore that malicious grin that he had never seen her wear until now. She took a step in the musty room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Hello, Zim. How's my little prisoner?" She grinned with malice twinkling in her eyes. She opened the jail door, walked inside, and sat down.  
  
"Let's see, I'm in a prison, I've been beaten for a few years now, and I have millions of questions, and I'm cold, I'm tired, you know, I think I'm perfectly fine!" Zim scoffed.  
  
"That's good to hear." She scorned.  
  
Zim took a deep breath. "Would you mind answering some questions?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, especially since most of them will give you a little more pain." She shrugged. "You are seeming to be suffering from amnesia, anyway. Wouldn't want you to forget what you've been in the past."  
  
Ignoring her comment, he asked the question that had seemed to be bugging him the most. "What happened to GIR?"  
  
She grinned even more. "We tore him up. He was too much of a threat so we ripped him to the trash he really was."  
  
Zim's jaw dropped, his eyes becoming blurry. "He's . . . dead?"  
  
"Yeah, if you wanna put it that way. We made you watch him. You were crying then."  
  
Zim lowered his head, remembering that insane little robot jumping off and up the ceilings. He had been such a bother, an annoyance to him, with his obnoxious little self, but now, he missed him like hell. He never knew how much he meant to him, until he lost him.  
  
Gaz laughed a little more. "So, what's the next question?"  
  
"How did you become second in the highest and how did I get in here?" He asked, still looking down.  
  
"Well," she started. I guess it happened when you took over the Earth. I must say you did it quite easily and quickly."  
  
"Heh," Zim smiled to himself. "I guess there was a purpose for the Earth for Dib's tampering."  
  
"What did you say?" She questioned.  
  
"I know what you're brother would have been like. Maybe I'll tell you how and why and even what he was like, if you answer ALL of my questions. Deal?" He proposed.  
  
"Fine." She muttered. "Anyway, I along with some others fought back. It was quite simple, considering that most people were on our side. We overpowered you and we won." She finished with boredom. "We took over the Earth, seeing that our advantage was much to irresistible, locked you her, me with absolute control over you, and I became second in power because I helped the second most in the war."  
  
Zim smiled again. He had the next question. "What happened to your friends and family?"  
  
Gaz turned away, extremely annoyed. "Come on, Gaz. The only way you'll ever get the answer that I was gonna tell you by answering my question." He snickered.  
  
Gaz groaned, but she began to speak. "I don't have any god damn friends. Like they would care about me anyway. It's just been me and me for all of my life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nobody wants to be friends to with some different freak." She growled.  
  
"Not even for your looks?" He blurted.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"What about your dad?" Zim dared the question.  
  
"My dad doesn't give a shit about me!!" She yelled, letting tears escape from her eyes. "Nobody does, okay?" She stood up enraged, but couldn't move a muscle.  
  
Zim stood up. He knew it showed weakness and an Invader shouldn't show weakness, especially in front of a human, but he went over to her. He risked wiping the tears off of her face and holding her.  
  
Gaz froze. For a few minutes, she couldn't do anything. Finally, she pushed him to the ground. "Don't you ever touch me again." She glared at him hardly. "The last thing I need is someone mocking me, and the last thing I need is a disgusting murderer alien like you!" She cried. She ran out of the room, shutting the door, and into the endless maze of hallways. She pushed herself through the crowds, making sure no one caught no more than a glimpse of her crying.  
  
Zim sighed. At least he didn't get beaten. At least he got answers. But there was a stronger pain in him that was more than any physical pain.  
  
He hadn't kept his end of the deal either.  
  
The door opened again. It wasn't Gaz, but it was somebody with food. She had black hair that hung down to her back, wore glasses in front of her dark brown eyes, and wore the suit of a soldier. Her face was full of melancholy, but mostly her eyes. Filled with something that even Zim felt bad for.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to bring this to you, and I'd get in real big trouble for doing it as well, but here's some food." She said, opening the door to his cold prison. She placed the plate of freshly baked bread and meat, with a glass of water on the side.  
  
Eying the person carefully, suspecting food poisoning quickly made an excuse. Human meat burns my skin. I cannot eat it.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Only the chemicals formed together in bologna do, I'm not that stupid. Even I know that." She remarked. "I made sure this meat wouldn't do that to your precious skin." She sneered.  
  
"I can't drink water. It burns me to."  
  
"For God's sake, I'm not stupid! The exact chemicals in paste have been mixed in here too! Happy?"  
  
"How do you know about all this?" He questioned.  
  
"I study the paranormal, okay? The rest of the idiots out there don't."  
  
Still not taking his eyes off of her, he forced out another question. "Why did you bring me this?"  
  
"What has the human race ever done for me?" She turned away. "I'll bring you something tomorrow."  
  
She left the prison, leaving Zim still with questions buzzing in his head. 


	5. Everything's Changed

Honestly, this isn't my FAVORITE chapter, but you know, an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do! Omg, did I just say that? And that's from RUGRATS???????? Sorry, I've got to lay down  
  
now . .  
  
I'm hoping to write the next chapter REALLY soon, and start working on my other story, which will be kind of a sequel to this one.  
  
Kree  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She began to shake him a little, gently, but enough to try to wake him up. She strokes his emerald green head slowly and hesitantly, with her trembling hand. A long bloody cut across his neck caught her eye. She took out a vial that hung from a string around her neck filled with a clear liquid. She opened the vial and dabbed some of the liquid on her fingers. She rubbed her fingers against his cut. The cut began to heal and disappear. Making sure it healed completely, she felt his ski. His skin, was cold to the touch, but was filled with some hidden mysterious warmth. It was soft and smooth, delicate, with of course an inhuman touch to it.  
  
She smiled a little. She remembered as a kid, she always imagined aliens as those funny green and silver men with no noses, ears, or clothes. Or there were those scary octopus creatures with hundreds of tentacles and eyes with big laser guns to invade the earth with. No, Zim was different. A human like alien, meaning similar human features, with an inhuman personality. With a kind of I'll-do-whatever-it-takes-to-get-it attitude. Someone she would have liked to known or met when she was younger, or when she was not in this position. That fiery spirit was practically identical to hers.  
  
She sighed. One of the reasons she had always wanted to meet some other life form other than a human. She didn't seem to possess human characteristics and she felt so apart from her own race. There wasn't a human out there she felt was exactly like her. She pitied Zim and the suffering he had to go through, even though she had equally felt the same pain emotionally. Nobody, nobody in the universe deserves the worst torment from the being that could be the cruelest: humans.  
  
Then again, they could be the kindest beings but she hadn't met one like that yet . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Images flashed through Zim's dreaming head. He saw Dib. Laughing Dib. Running Dib. Smiling Dib. Dying Dib. Sad and lonely Dib. Then, the same girl that he saw from the future approached Dib and he saw them talking and smiling. They both looked happy. Then, he saw GIR insanely riding his pig with the Crazy Taco hat on his head. GIR jumped onto Zim, squeezed him tight, hugging him. Zim closed his eyes, smiling, and then looked down to see GIR, but it was Gaz. In his mind, he saw all theses images of her alone and sad. Zim, without even clearly thinking, held her back.  
  
Zim woke up, seeing that the girl who came in yesterday with food had come again. He saw a plate a few inches away from his nose. He sat up.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly, beginning to eat. He was a bit embarrassed about saying "thank you" to a human.  
  
"No problem," she started. "How are you today?"  
  
"I would answer this a little more harshly, but I would lose my chances of getting food." He joked. "I'm okay, but I'm still in this lousy hell hole."  
  
"I guess it was kind of a stupid question to ask." She admitted. "I overheard your conversation with Gaz yesterday. You seem to be the questioning type."  
  
"No, that would be Dib." Zim chuckled, remembering Dib always trying to find out his home planet, his secrets, his plots or throw any other questions to annoy him. "My questions, most of them, at least, are never answered. It's an odd and addictive feeling to have your questions answered for once."  
  
"I guess so." She smiled. "Zim, who is Dib?"  
  
"I guess everybody knows my name." Zim grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, you've been in the news a lot in the past, and now even parents use your name to frighten kids and make them behave well as if you were some horrible monster. It really is terrible."  
  
"Well, it still saves me a lot of time telling people what my name is." He snickered.  
  
Enjoying his comments she replied, "Yeah, lucky for you. But, I have to waste time doing that still. My name is Kree."  
  
More questions began to blink in Zim's head. "How did you get into this service?"  
  
Service?"  
  
"Working with the rulers of the world." Zim rolled his eyes, knowing that it SHOULD have been him who should be the ruler of Earth.  
  
Grinning, she replied, "I guess this will be followed by another long list of questions?"  
  
"Don't be surprised if it is."  
  
"They hired me mostly for inventing weapons and tools, but mostly, I just do the fixin'. Like when the generator for the building breaks down, weapons are smashed to pieces, the stove sets on fire, the lights go out, the weather satellite goes haywire, and long lists of other stuff. I keep my inventions to myself, because they're too dangerous. I would never give them any of my inventions."  
  
"And you agreed to this job, because?"  
  
"So I could help prevent or stop the problems and chaos this empire causes." Kree sighed. "This empire as it is, is a problem."  
  
"So you don't work for money? Most pathetic humans waste their time and risk their lives for this sorry excuse for a reward." He questioned.  
  
"I could care less about God damn money," she retorted in disgust, but looked away as she added something. "Yeah, now I could care less, but there was a time when I did. When my family need the money, right after the invasion. They said that they really needed me, so I didn't fight with the rebellion like I wanted to. I earned lost of money, slaving over my work and gave it all to them. There were times when it was life and death situation, fixing things really dangerous, but I did it. I loved them so I did it all without a second thought. But one day, they left. They just left, taking all the money, leaving me without a care. I was 15."  
  
"They just abandoned you? And for all your hard work?" Zim looked flabbergasted. "I mean at least they could have used you a little more." Kree glared at him. "Okay, never mind, forget I said that." He weakly smiled. "They shouldn't have left you!" He started over again.  
  
"Humans are a funny race sometimes. I was just, different to them. Crazy. But it isn't just them. That's what everybody thinks. I haven't really had a real conversation with anyone for more than a minute, unless we were throwing insults at each other." She smirked. "But God, when I was little, I would have given anything to have just one lousy friend. Even if he or she didn't care about me, I just wanted one friend." She exclaimed. "Are Irkens like that?"  
  
"Well," Zim started, feeling a bit embarrassed. "The respect you get is mostly based on how tall you are. I, being only 2'4" . . ." he started.  
  
"It's amazing what human diet can do for you." Kree laughed. "You aren't 2'4" any more."  
  
Zim stood up, amazed that he had grown over THREE feet.  
  
"Well, I guess that changes something. When I WAS 2'4", nobody really did respect me but I knew the Tallests did. They could see the Invader in me. That's why they sent me to Earth because they knew I would be able to handle it here." Zim said proudly, Kree nodding her head, weakly smiling. "How is Gaz?" He finally asked.  
  
"Gaz hasn't come down to the office from her room today. Still upset about yesterday, but nevertheless confused in what to do next." Kree said, seeing pity in Zim's eyes.  
  
"What was she like before?"  
  
"She was tough on herself. She kept herself strong but was miserable for a long time. She didn't talk much, only to give orders. After her brother's murder and her father left her, she didn't have much left to hold on to." Kree sighed.  
  
For awhile, they were both quiet. Kree gazed out the window, watching the sorrowful world out there as Zim searched intensely for the right question.  
  
"Do you think I am the murderer?" He finally asked.  
  
"No, not really. I think Gaz just mistook you when she saw the symbol of Irk and jumped to conclusions to quickly. There are millions of Irkens out there. As hostile as you seemed years ago, I really don't think you would murder her brother."  
  
"I-I did." Zim stuttered. "But everything's changed and I would do anything to turn his death back into the tiring chases we used to go through again."  
  
"I know." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you really don't seem like an Invader or someone who would really want to kill someone."  
  
"Believe me, you have no idea." Zim retorted. "If you tell anyone how pitifully I am acting, I will do something to your human stinkbrain, maybe disintegrate it."  
  
She laughed as stood up, with no signs of fear in her face. "I'll come back tomorrow and we'll talk some more."  
  
"Yeah," he began. "I'll tell you about Dib tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, but the next chapter will be REALLY short.  
  
Plz review!  
  
Kree 


	6. "It's Been Awhile"

Well, this chapter is going to be short. Shorter than the other ones. But . . . the next one will be longer. Plz review!  
  
Kree  
  
Zim watched the rotten wood door carefully, not moving a single muscle. His eyes were glued to the door, never wandering for once to some sudden movement in his horrid prison. His ears, alert at all times like a watchdog on guard. He didn't care about the disgusting cockroaches that climbed over his hands and fingers. He didn't care about the bitter breeze that brushed against his face.  
  
Finally, he heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. He stared at the door and it swung open, Kree stepping inside. She closed the door behind her, opened Zim's prison door, and sat on the hard cold musty prison floor.  
  
"Damn you." He muttered, though with a joking tone in his voice. "I waited forever for you slow human footsteps to make it to this cell."  
  
"Well, on my way, Miss Membrane had some errands for me, so I had to use more of my slow footsteps elsewhere before I got here." She replied. "So, continuing from yesterday . . . Who is Dib?"  
  
"Dib . . ." Zim grinned, realizing it was the first time he said Dib's name out loud in three or four days. It was highly most unusual, and he began to miss the ring of his rival. It seemed weird for Zim not to be chasing after Dib, or Dib chasing after Zim. "Dib Membrane." He finally said. "Is Gaz's so-called "deceased" brother. But he wasn't dead in my time."  
  
"Your time?" She eyed him carefully.  
  
"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you this."  
  
She laughed. "Believe me. When I was younger, I was always called crazy, and is it not so that the geniuses of this Earth were called crazy?"  
  
"Of Earth," Zim emphasized. "Okay, I'll tell you." He decided. "Dib Membrane is or was my rival, depending on how you look at it. He is very determined to prove to everyone that I was an alien. Finally, I got fed up with dealing with him, a real idiotic fool, so I decided to kill him the easy way by using Irken Technology, The Time Object Replacement Device."  
  
"Is that some kind of Time Machine?" She asked.  
  
"Kind of, except you only replace objects with other objects."  
  
"I've actually built a Time Machine." She commented.  
  
What she said did not process through Zim's brain yet so he continued. "I had used the time Object Replacement Device once before, but I got myself almost killed. Still remembering that, I had an utmost desire to kill Dib." Zim explained as Kree nodded her head. "I found a perfect moment. He was only four years old and unsuspecting. I succeeded in killing him, but I ended up here." Zim sighed. "I guess I underestimated how ambitious Gaz was even as a three year old."  
  
"That is an interesting story." Kree thought for a moment. "And how do you feel about your actions?"  
  
"Well . . ." Zim looked and felt uneasy. He didn't know what to say. Dib's death had seemed like a happy Christmas present but in disguise, it had been a curse in the shadows. Sure, Zim regretted killing Dib like that, but was there anything more?  
  
But it was too late. Zim started blurting out words anyway. "I do regret it. I really do. I guess it was kind of unfair of me to kill him like that because we were rivals, but in some ways, I do miss him. I guess I never realized what a big impact he was to my life. He did make my life seem more interesting and it was almost fun waiting for him to penetrate into my base or reveal or ruin my plans, even if he is a human stinkbeast."  
  
Kree had a different look in her eyes; Zim saw it. He had never seen or met a human like her before. "What was he like?"  
  
"Well, annoying, but you know kinda spunky and determined. I mean at least he was a good rival and enemy, kept me from being bored to death at skool."  
  
"Well, I meant as I person, but what you said was kind of okay."  
  
"As a person?" Zim questioned, confused.  
  
"Like, say you weren't rivals: what would he be like?"  
  
"Well, paranoid, that's for sure." He snickered. "But I guess, if you were in the same boat, he would be kind of almost nice. I mean it's not like he's nasty or mean, but we're rivals. But I guess if he did care for someone, he would care for them so much. More than human words can explain." He shrugged. "I'm really not good at describing him, but I guess he would be a good friend if he hadn't been always chasing and pestering me."  
  
"Does he have any friends?"  
  
"No. He just sits with his sister. All the other kids think he is crazy, but its works to my advantage. But all the skool kids are stupid anyway."  
  
"So he basically is lonely?"  
  
"Well, I guess. When I looked around in his past and future life with Time Object Replacement Device I saw him being lonely. I've had dreams too. But he isn't lonely for long. He meets some girl-" Zim stopped watching Kree. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear and gave him a familiar look. Why was it so familiar? He had just met her and what she just did and that look . . . He had seen it recently before.  
  
Kree saw him looking at her strangely. "What is it? Is something wrong with me?"  
  
Finally it hit Zim. The girl in the future that was with Dib did that! So that must mean . . .  
  
"You're the girl!" Zim jumped up as he shouted.  
  
"What the . . . What girl?" She asked.  
  
"You're the girl I saw with Dib!!!!!!!! I looked in Dib's future once and I saw him with a girl!"  
  
"Are you saying THAT would have been me? I would have met Dib?" Her eyes widened.  
  
Zim knelt down. "Kree, please," in his mind, he was in disbelief that he was kneeling to a human and begging to a human. "Let me use the Time Machine. I will assure you, you'll be much happier than you are in this dump."  
  
"You care about that?" Kree almost snickered in aghast. "Heh, nobody's ever cared about my happiness in a while."  
  
"Well, you do want it, right? Your happiness, I mean."  
  
"I don't know. It's been awhile since I've cared about my happiness. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you cared enough to keep me alive. You brought me food. You kept me from dying from boredom and losing strength. You listened to me." Then Zim added, "I'd also like to escape and change this mess." Zim weakly smiled.  
  
Kree grinned. "Sure, I'll help you escape."  
  
"The sooner the better. And at night too."  
  
"The best I can do is tomorrow at midnight. Tonight is "Mr-Ruler-of- the-Earth's" birthday. All of his "court" must attend the "ceremony".  
  
"Fine, tomorrow."  
  
"I'll try to come earlier in the day tomorrow, okay?'  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hmmmm, now that I look at it, it's not as short as I expected . . . Aw well! Plz review!  
  
Kree 


	7. Escape

*This chapter should be a little more interesting now . . . It was the one I had been looking forward to too! I loved writing this part, but it took a long time . . . Anyway . . . Zim and Kree try to escape now in this chapter, but will they? Read on, and plzzzzzzzz review!*  
  
Zim lay his head in the itchy, uncomfortable hay, fast asleep, dreams flowing into his head. All of a sudden, he heard a soft creaking noise in the background. Looking around in his dream in the mists of space, he tried to figure out what that sound could be. He grimaced, terribly disgusted that he had to wake up and spend the whole day in that hell hole. But then, he realized . . . It was the door!!!!! Right away, he broke himself from his dream and perked his head instantly.  
  
"Kree?" He called out anxiously, hoping that he wouldn't bore to death, yet. "Kree?"  
  
"Kree?" Questioned a startled voice. "Kree?!" That's when Zim realized it wasn't Kree. Gaz stepped out of the doorway where Zim recognized her in plain view. "Kree Sever? My little scientist and inventor? Has she been coming down here?" She snickered.  
  
Zim remained silent, using a human phrase and thinking, "Oh God, oh God, oh God."  
  
"You sounded like you were really anxious to see her . . ." She smirked. "I was really hurt that you didn't want to see me."  
  
"Oh, but I'm awfully pleased that you came up to see me." Zim said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway . . . " Gaz started toward the bars of Zim's prison. "So, has my little scientist been coming down here?"  
  
"Little? When has she been considered little?"  
  
Gaz glared at him.  
  
"And when did she become yours?"  
  
"Answer the god damn question."  
  
"Is it any concern of yours?"  
  
"It will be."  
  
"And how?"  
  
"You'll see." Gaz laughed in a way that chilled every bone in his body to the top of his skin. "I'll see you later, Zim."  
  
She left the room in a way that froze his body and left his mind screaming with fear. She slammed the door, and he heard her rush down the stairs. Oh God, what was going to happen, he thought in his mind. She hadn't beat him, that was true, but somehow, this seemed worse. He was left with so many questions and painful fears. And it is worse, to not even know what will happen next.  
  
These horrible feelings filled with terror pounded in Zim, and each second seemed to last forever, waiting for the door of his putrid prison to swing open . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door swing open; even if it was weak and slow to drag about, it did open. It was maybe several hours after Gaz had come into his prison. It was still daytime, but it was dark outside, just like a regular night that was clouded with gray disgusting clouds of smoke. Zim cautiously leaned to one side and the other trying to see who it was this time. He had to be careful that it wasn't Gaz or someone else who worked for her, besides Kree.  
  
Fortunately, it was Kree, but she was different.  
  
Bruises decorated her cheeks along with the scratches across her face. In fact, her arms were covered with blood-dried cuts and so were her legs. They were like chicken pox on the body of a child. One of her hands held her side, right near her stomach while her other hand held on to the walls to hold her up. She was limping, that was for sure. Her left leg seemed to be dragging behind, looking like it was tagging along, but couldn't catch up. She was breathing heavily and tried to catch her breath. Zim knew she couldn't have been running. He saw her go through the door, and by studying human movements before; he knew she had been limping. Her once confident-filled eyes were filled with weakness and pain.  
  
What had happened?? She was the last person out of all his acquaintances for him to picture to be weak. In pain. Seeming to be powerless.  
  
"I'm . . ." She tried to catch her breath. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . . I couldn't . . . . . . . . . . . . come earlier . . . . . . Something . . . . Something came up." She leaned against a wall of the prison.  
  
Zim was dumfounded. No words couldn't be forced out of his mouth. He just stared, stared in horror at what he saw.  
  
She glared at him, but weakly still. "It's human life, Zim." She couldn't force snapping or a mean tone in her voice. She was too exhausted.  
  
Zim still couldn't talk. He just stared at her for another few minutes as she jadedly limped to Zim's prison bars and held on to them. She opened the prison bar doors and dragged her feet inside. She tripped over the plate she brought in earlier and fell to the ground. Zim caught her, and she weakly sat up.  
  
"Thanks . . . ." She exhausted.  
  
"What . . . What happened?" Zim trembled, trying to keep a steady voice.  
  
"Nothing that an Irken like you should be concerned with."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You really don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Irkens never give up. Even when death's breeze surrounds our souls and bodies, we'll never give up. Surely, you don't think I'll let this pass by?"  
  
"I guess not." Kree weakly smiled. "Before I do tell you what happened, I have to tell you the reason for my actions: human nature."  
  
"This should be interesting." Zim rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Gaz found out. You know, about me coming up here and all. Well, she questioned me about coming up here and if I was helping you at all. I told her about coming here, but not about helping you. Then, she told me not to come up again and for me to give her back the keys to your prison door and I refused . . ." She paused.  
  
"And?" Zim questioned.  
  
"She was furious and she called up her thickheaded guards. They held me and Gaz . . . Gaz beat me. With a whip. For a long half an hour of painful agony. Finally at the end, she took a knife out. It was a short knife, but still a knife. And for once in my life, I was terrified. She . . ."  
  
Zim glanced at her side. Sure enough, even through her black shirt, blood stained through.  
  
"She stabbed it right at my side. It was the most physical pain I had ever felt in my life." She trembled.  
  
"Oh my God . . ." Zim realized it was the second time again he had used that human phrase. HE couldn't understand. How could of Gaz changed so much? How did she become so cruel? He remember that just before he got warped into this mess, Gaz had smiled at him. A smile that warmed every inch of his heart and mind. How could she have done that? "Why . . . Why did you do it?"  
  
"Human nature, don't you remember me mentioning that?" Kree retorted.  
  
"Well, in my opinion, what I've seen of the human nature doesn't give me the best impression."  
  
Kree sighed. "Some humans are different. Some humans will do anything because of, well . . . it does sound kind of gay, but what they're fighting for. If I gave any hints that I LIKE this empire, I don't. I want an end. I want a change and another chance to change this."  
  
They were both silent for a moment. Perfect silence. Zim, flabbergasted, because never in his entire life on Earth, had he seen a human act the way she did. A few minutes passed.  
  
"So, are you ready for tonight?" Kree grinned.  
  
"Ready as ever." Zim returned the grin.  
  
"I'll come at 12:00, midnight, tonight. We'll sneak down to my lab and get the time machine running. So, what part in time shall we go to?"  
  
Zim though for a moment. He could go back in time and destroy the Time Object Replacement Device . . . but what if something goes wrong? What if Dib happened to be sneaking at the time? What if GIR caught him? What if the Zim at that time destroyed him? What if he blew up the lab? The house? Or killed himself? The Time Object Replacement Device was already messed up as it is, and it kept on doing funny things.  
  
No, Zim had to go to the point in time when Dib was murdered. He had to stop him from being killed.  
  
"When Dib . . . When Dib was murdered." Zim finally answered.  
  
"Okay." Kree's voice quieted. "I'll show you how to use the Time Machine as well, just in case something happens."  
  
"Okay." Zim replied.  
  
"I couldn't bring down a regular meal, so I brought some chocolate, is that okay?" Kree changed the subject.  
  
"Chalk-O-Latte?" Zim asked, unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Chocolate, a kind of human "snack". It's really sweet, but very good. Not like the dirt in a wrapper Poop Dog Cola Bars." Kree dug through a pocket and brought out a rectangular chocolate bar and handed it to Zim.  
  
Zim opened the wrapper carefully, examining the food. He sniffed the brown rectangle of chocolatey goodness and broke off a piece. He took a bite of it and smiled. It was so wonderfully delicious.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"No, prob. I'm gonna go now, try to recover before tonight. I'll see ya later." Kree walked out of the jail door and closed it.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later."  
  
"Bye." Her strength was obviously coming back because she was able to walk out with hardly any limping.  
  
Zim began to count the minutes until 12:00, midnight . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kree slipped on her black trenchcoat over her black shirt. Unsurprisingly, her pants and boots were black as well. She opened the door to her room very quietly, cautiously, and then sneaked out. She closed the door gently, so that nobody who lived next to her would hear.  
  
Hardly anyone in the "Membrane Building", as so it was called, was awake and working at midnight surprisingly. Kree knew that the stairs to the top floor would waste their time, walking up 27 flights of stairs from here would definitely, so she took the elevator. She pushed the top button and waited until the elevator came to a stop. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. The wooden door was a few yards away from where she was know and she cautiously neared the wooden door and opened it.  
  
She immediately heard a loud snoring. She scanned the prison and spotted a guard, sleeping on the floor. She turned her eyes to Zim and she began coming towards his cell. She opened his door and Zim stepped out.  
  
"We have another obstacle now." Zim glanced at the guard.  
  
"We'll be quiet enough for him. He can sleep through anything." Kree remarked. "Come, on, let's go to the lab now."  
  
Both stealthily went out the prison door, but Kree also locked the guard in. They took the elevator to the basement, to her lab. After a minute, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Her lab looked very similar to Zim's lab. There were more buttons and levers, but despite that, there were computer and everything. Kree pushed a few buttons in code and a low rumbling was heard. One of the computers that leaned against the wall; the wall turned to reveal the Time Machine.  
  
"Okay, here is how it's done." Kree began to explain. She pointed over to a button on the machine that said "Subject". "Push that first. Then, whomever's point in their past, which in our case, is Dib, we type in "D-I- B M-E-M-B-R-A-N-E."  
  
Zim typed Dib's name in quickly, wanting to rush the process.  
  
"Okay, then you push the "Time Button"." She pointed to an orange button. She pushed that button. "Do you know the exact time that you went to in Dib's life?"  
  
"Well, no. But I know what was happening, and I'll know if that is it when I see it." Zim replied.  
  
"Okay. Sure, it would have been easier and faster if you remembered the exact point in history, but we can do it the long way."  
  
They narrowed down their search first. Since he was four years old exactly in that point in time, they looked in the year after his fourth birthday and before his fifth. It took about fifteen minutes, but they did find it. They passed it a little first, but they quickly went back to it. There was Dib, right before the knife or the ball supposedly was supposed to be thrown at him.  
  
"Put on this helmet." Kree instructed handing him a helmet with a wire attached from it to the Time Machine. He did and fitted the strap under his chin. "Now . . . for the last step . . ."  
  
"There they are!!!" yelled a voice. More than 2-dozen guards surrounded them, armed with laser guns along with their leader, Gaz.  
  
"I thought something might be going on." Gaz chuckled evilly. "Now the both of you, either surrender now, or prepare to die."  
  
Kree didn't answer. She just reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun. "Zim," she ordered flatly, not taking her eyes off Gaz and the guards. "I want you to hurry up and find the "ACTIVATE" button. It will take you to the past. When you are there, you can't come back. You must do, what you came there to do, understand?"  
  
Zim was startled and took awhile for everything to process through his head. "You . . . You carry a gun with you?"  
  
"Guns are survival out here, bud." She loaded the bullets into the gun. "Now start searching for the button.  
  
"If you surrender peacefully, maybe I won't kill the both of you." Gaz sneered.  
  
"I'll die first." Kree shouted.  
  
"That can be arranged." Gaz glared right in Kree's eyes.  
  
Lasers started coming toward Kree. She kept on dodging them, all at the same time, shooting her own gun at the guards. Another guard was even brave enough to come one foot away from her but she killed him right away and grabbed his gun and began shooting again.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim was having a hard time trying to find which button was the activate button. For some reason, the human language seemed blurred to him, and he knew that he had mastered it long before this. Glancing from red buttons to blue and circular buttons to square, it all seemed to be a mish mosh, but that didn't matter when-  
  
Kree screamed as the red hot fiery laser burned against her back. She fell to the ground, in a weak daze. A few more lasers ran across her back.  
  
"KREE!" He gasped horror-stricken.  
  
"God dammit, Zim. Leave me! Find the Activate button and get yourself out of this mess!" She moaned.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
"It will be better for the both of us, I promise." Kree smiled.  
  
Zim tore off the helmet anyway and ran to her side. She closed her eyes and drifted off to an endless peaceful sleep.  
  
"Get him and lock him up." Gaz ordered gruffly.  
  
*Did you like it??! Plz review!* 


	8. Things Change, Feelings Don't

Okay, I admit. This one is a short chapter . . . aw well.  
  
Something happens! SOMETHING! I hope that makes up for the shortness . . .  
  
Kree  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim leaned against the prison wall. He banged his head against it repeatedly, and finally, he fell to his knees, crying. He buried his head his arms; he couldn't stop crying for an instant. He felt so weak, and he knew he looked so weak too, but that didn't matter to him. Kree was dead and it was all his fault. He couldn't even get the Time Machine going and escape to fix things another way.  
  
Life seemed pointless now. Gaz, no doubt, probably ordered that the Time Machine be destroyed, to prevent Zim from using it to escape. Kree was gone, and so was his way of getting food, way of dying from boredom, and way of life. What could he do now? There was nothing. For once, Zim just wanted to die immediately.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to, unless he just wanted to hit himself repeatedly, which would still take a long time. He couldn't hang himself, there was nothing hang from or with. He could starve, but that would take weeks. There were no sharp objects to stab himself with. He could just wait for every time he was beaten, and maybe one day eventually, he would get beaten to death. One day . . . .  
  
He had to face the facts: he was going to rot here until he was dead.  
  
He curled up into a position to keep him warm as he lay on the itchy hay. He closed his eyes, wishing he would never have to open them again, but then he heard a sound he never, not in a million years, expected to hear:  
  
It was the door.  
  
Zim alerted himself immediately and sat up, staring at the doorway. A familiar figure stepped into view. It was Gaz. She looked different though. Instead of a straight firm face, her face had softened. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying for a long time. Her hair was down, but it seemed to be put that way so that he wouldn't see her whole face most of them time. Her face held no expressions, no malicious smiles, no smirks.  
  
Zim really had no idea what to say. He just looked down and played with the hay like a bored child. "Hello, Gaz," He said quietly.  
  
"Hello, Zim." She said in the same tone as she opened his prison door and stepped inside while closing it. "I would like you to know that I have been investigating the Time Machine."  
  
Zim was flabbergasted and couldn't force anything out of his mouth.  
  
"I was looking where you had stopped it. And I saw it."  
  
"Yeah, it was sort of an "it"." Zim braved saying something back.  
  
"It was when my brother was murdered." Gaz said lowly.  
  
"Yeah? So?" Zim realized that he would obviously in so much trouble with her for retorting like this.  
  
"So . . . I want you to answer my question: Why did you place the Time Machine at that point in time?" She looked at him firmly.  
  
Zim really didn't know how he could answer and if he could. She just kept just staring at him in the most mysterious way. In way she had never stared at him before. His eyes locked with hers and her eyes lock with his. Nothing could come out of his mouth, and he simply forgot how to even talk for a moment.  
  
He knew he couldn't lie to her; she would be able to tell, besides, he couldn't think of a good excuse or lie anyway. There was no point in doing that anyway, where would that get him?  
  
"I was trying to stop the knife from getting to Dib. Another words, I guess, save him, in simpler terms." Zim replied.  
  
Gaz just stared at him. "Shut the hell up." She said monotonously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SUCH A LIE???????" She yelled standing up immediately.  
  
"Screw that earlier thought." Zim thought in his mind. "I wasn't damn lying! Why do you think I would lie about that?"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh . . . I believe you, and why the hell would you do that?"  
  
"To save Kree's, Dib's, and my skin and make your life less of a living hell!"  
  
"GOD! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE THAT DESPERATE TO MAKE SUCH A LIE OR THAT STUPID TO ACTUALLY TELL ME THAT!" Gaz shouted furiously. "I'M NOT THAT STUPID, YOU KNOW!" She calmed herself down. "In fact, I think I know what you were planning anyway."  
  
"And that's why you came down to ask me?" Zim smirked.  
  
"You and your stupid damn remarks. You probably just stopped there so you could murder me as well! If I wasn't alive either, you wouldn't be in this prison, so it all makes sense now!"  
  
"Gaz," Zim said a bit more softly. "Why can't you listen to me? Why can't you ever believe me? I would never do that, never in my life. I do care. That's why I stopped at that point in time." His eyes looked softer and kinder than ever before. He felt it too, but Gaz saw the most of it. She had to look away, but Zim did catch a glimpse of her emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why do you always fucking do this to me?" She cried as she fell to her knees..  
  
"What?"  
  
"God, don't pretend you don't know. Look at me!" She motioned to herself. "I'm a wreck! Every time I come to see you I become this!"  
  
Zim came over to her next to her. He held her in her arms as she cried. She cried and cried, not even caring about him holding her, or even seeming to mind. In fact, it almost seemed as if she did wanted to be in his arms. She looked up at him. Their faces closer than ever before . . . . closer and closer . .. .  
  
They kissed.  
  
They kissed, holding each other for maybe about a minute. Then, Gaz immediately stood up. Surprised at herself, she stared at him.  
  
"If you ever tell anyone . . . don't think that kiss was real . . . ." She left the prison quietly.  
  
Zim was surprised at himself as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
heheh, this chapter had colorful language, didn't it?  
  
Plz review! 


	9. Take My Hand

**Yay! I finally have free time from my miserable projects to write again! Well, I hope everyone likes this chap! ^.^  
  
But don't you HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE short chappies?  
  
Kree**  
  
Gaz couldn't stay away from Zim's prison for long. It had become sort of an addiction over the years. Even though she hated him, or though she thought she did, she had to come up and see him.  
  
But now it was different. They had kissed. He had spoken so gently, so kindly towards her… Could she even trust him? Could he actually love her?  
  
But love is a foolish weakness, she thought to herself. She wanted to remain strong, without a weakness … but could she do that even now? She had broken down in front of Zim, crying and showing so much weakness. It didn't really matter anymore.  
  
But could she trust him? Could she take his hand?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim stared up at the ceiling as he lay down. Gaz had beaten him, harder than she ever had before, and it was even physically. Even so, he looked like a wreck. Scratches, bruises, scabs, and cuts covered his body wherever his skin showed. Every inch of his body was filled with pain and his muscles were aching. He was too weak to move his hand even up. He hadn't eaten for a day, and he knew that it wasn't such a big deal to many but he still felt incredibly weak. On top of that, he was crying.  
  
He wasn't crying because of his pain. Well, maybe he was, but it wasn't his physical pain. He didn't know how or why, but he felt tortured from the loss of Kree. Maybe he was . . . a bit fond of her? But not really, but enough to actually care and to have tears running down his usually and once strong Irken face.  
  
She really was a different human. A different kind of human. There weren't many Irkens like that on Conventia or Irk and he never met a human that cared about him except for Dib. But now, he had failed. Her life was taken because of him and he wasn't even able to use the Time Machine and escape.  
  
Now that it mattered any more anyway. Escape wasn't on his mind anymore. He just wanted to die. Die and forget all this suffering.  
  
And then Gaz came. She came in and changed everything. She appeared weak to him and frail. Full of sadness and pain, and he couldn't bear to see her like that. He knew the truth now: He loved her. He loved her and she didn't love him.  
  
Zim looked in the cracked mirror again, glancing at his reflection. What a pathetic moron he looked like, Zim though to himself. That really was him, his true form. Beaten and suffering from endless torture.  
  
But the doorknob turned and out stepped Gaz. She came in with sadness in her eyes, but this time, pity as well. And was that … love? Maybe to Zim. Pity seemed like the most wonderful love that Gaz could give him now.  
  
She opened Zim's prison door, closed it, and sat across from him. "Zim…" Gaz started, trying to keep as much as a firm tone and voice as possible. "I want to accept your help."  
  
"My help? When did you ever need that?" Zim snapped, trying to look strong as well.  
  
"Since forever." She cried, breaking down. "I've needed your help for everything… Zim, I've been lonely all my life. No one has ever cared about me … I was scared … when you reached your hand to me… I didn't know what to do… But now I realize, it was you who I needed in the first place." Tears poured down her face.  
  
Zim immediately held her again. "Gaz, I'm just a pathetic being. You, a wonderful being like you, doesn't deserve such a pitiful /thing/ like me."  
  
"Zim … I love you …"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kissed once, sharing the most breathtaking feelings taking over their minds.  
  
"Gaz …" Zim finally whispered. "I will help you with your brother."  
  
**Oooooooo, very short ……….. Aw well……… Mushy?  
  
DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!! *sniff*  
  
If you really want to, you can I guess….  
  
But I like reviews ^.^  
  
~Kree~ 


	10. The Dusk of A Nightmare

**Next chappy! Yay! We get a little bit of action finally!**  
  
**Kree**  
  
Zim remembered this situation before. He was waiting for Kree to come, so he could escape. Now, this time, it was Gaz he was waiting for, but would the same results come just as disastrous?  
  
It didn't matter anyway. He had no choice. This was the only way out. The only way to fix everything. To get Gaz's brother back, his enemy, and Kree's future friend. To get Kree back. To get everything back to normal again. Everything and everyone depended on him.  
  
So the wooden door creaked a little as Gaz opened it on midnight. The exact way the night began when Kree… died. Gaz stepped in. She was wearing all black; a black sweater, black pants, and shoes. Her orchid violet hair was tied up into a ponytail. She took a deep breath, opened Zim's door and let him out.  
  
It was the first time Zim stepped out of his prison, without a fear in the world.  
  
It was the first time Gaz felt that there was nothing wrong with her life.  
  
She took Zim's hand and led him out the door. They took a private elevator to get down to the basement. Gaz pressed the basement key and the elevator started going down… and down… twenty-seven floors. Suddenly, a weird feeling in his stomach tightened. He grew more and more nervous with every floor they passed.  
  
The elevator stopped, and the two stepped out. He looked at Gaz, wondering what she was thinking in her head, or what she might be plotting. What if she was actually going to kill him tonight? What if everything was just a fraud, some trick? Could her passion for him from the other night be just a shield from her real hatred?  
  
He stopped after one step. Maybe he should just stop here. Give up. Don't take this risk, said one voice in his mind. Gaz sensed his hesitation, and took his hand and smiled at him. She kissed him gently. "It's okay, Zim." Gaz whispered.  
  
Zim relaxed and started walking again. All his present fears disappeared. Somehow, Gaz had the power to do that. Every time, Zim had felt the most uncomfortable and in pain, just her being there, just seeing her … every bit of fear was just gone.  
  
But he couldn't just think about his own happiness and comfort. There was work to be done. And he was the only one who could finish the job.  
  
They neared Kree's computer systems. They were all off, and looked as if they were dead. Not one beeped, blinked, or made such as any clue to life. Gaz pressed a button to turn the power on, but she didn't know what to do next. A password window came onto the screen and Gaz froze. Sure, she had been down here a lot, but she didn't know Kree's password.  
  
Zim tried to remember the exact hand movements Kree had made. He remembered looking at her worn hands, but how they were soft and warm to the touch. He remembered gazing at her movements on the computer and how they almost looked like a concert pianist playing and-  
  
Then it hit him. He knew the hand movements, so he could figure out the password. Zim took a deep breath, and began to type: The form was in the piano piece, the Fur Elise by Beethoven. It was and eight button password, and Zim got it all right. The system started working and a tremendous amount of beeping and blinking begun.  
  
"Okay …." Gaz started. "How do get the Time Machine working now?"  
  
Zim glanced to his right where the Time Machine stood. It was still there from a few nights ago. He could just imagine Kree standing there, furrowed in her work, trying to get this moving. He remembered and smiled, and he smiled too, his vision becoming blurry.  
  
But this was no time to get emotional. He had already become weaker as it was, and he couldn't waste time on his petty emotions. He could save Kree, if this worked.  
  
Zim knew that /he/ was the one who had to get the Time Machine working. Kree had instructed all the directions to him, but could he remember them all? What if something went wrong? What if he killed himself and Gaz?  
  
"Push that first. Then, whomever's point in their past, which in our case, is Dib, we type in "D-I- B M-E-M-B-R-A-N-E." He remembered Kree's voice saying that first. And she pointed to a button … which button?  
  
It had to be the subject button, so he pressed that. It was a large rectangular yellow button on the upper left corner. He typed in, "Dib Membrane". Gaz watched with anticipation, her heart beating faster and faster as each second ticked by.  
  
"Okay, then you push the "Time Button"." Her voice said next in his head. So Zim pushed the Time button, which was on the upper right corner. It was a square red button that was moderately large. Then, he started searching for the point in time he wanted. Since, he remembered it from last time, he found it rather quickly and got ready to set it.  
  
He knew next, that he had to put on the helmet. He found the helmet, laying on the floor, when he threw it to the ground as Kree … was shot.  
  
But what was next? His mind completely blanked out. After that moment, she spoke quickly because she was fighting against the guards. She had called out something, but what? And was that even the complete directions?  
  
He replayed the scene that had happened a few nights ago. He had the helmet on, she was about to give directions, but then Gaz and the guards came. Kree yelled …. Kree yelled …  
  
"I want you to hurry up and find the "ACTIVATE" button. It will take you to the past. When you are there, you can't come back. You must do, what you came there to do, understand?"  
  
He remembered the nightmare now.  
  
He carefully placed his finger on the "ACTIVATE" button, which was a small green circular one in the middle. He pushed it.  
  
All of a sudden, a "doorway" right beside the Time Machine, the gray mist that was in before turned into a circular silver movement, like a whirlpool. "I guess I have to go through there." Zim shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, it does seem logical." Gaz replied.  
  
You don't need logic to figure that out. You don't need logic to escape either. Just like it had happened when Kree was there, the guards burst in, with the first in command, head honcho, leader of the world. A flashback over took Zim's mind as the guards shot Kree and she fell to the ground. He was about to take off his helmet and surrender.  
  
Gaz grabbed him and pulled him close so they were face to face. "Zim, just go. Okay? I remember what you did when Kree was fighting. Please, Zim. If you can fix everything in the past, everything in the future would have never of happened. Just go, Zim."  
  
"I can't leave you, Gaz." Zim stuttered. "Not after I left Kree."  
  
"Go for me, Zim. I'll see you later." Gaz kissed him and took out her gun.  
  
Zim sighed. He took one glance at Gaz's face, trying to remember it well. He wanted to leave quickly, so he wouldn't see Gaz falling to the ground. He took one step into the Time Machine's doorway … and another … and another ….  
  
Zim found himself in a park. He glanced around, seeing adults on benches with trees in every glance he took. He was standing on emerald green grass and there were white flowers the decorated the carpet of green. Then, he saw the children …. Then … he saw Dib …  
  
**Right now, Zim has no ABSOLUTE clue what he is going to do … maybe the time I spend writing this next chapter, he'll devise a plan***  
  
**Plz review!**  
  
**Kree** 


	11. The Knife Takes It's Place

There was Dib, right near the tree. Gaz was on the other side of it, playing a model of some kind of video game. Dib leaned against the tree, looking up at the sky. Then, Zim spotted the kids playing ball, and Zim knew he had only seconds before he could stop that terrible event from ever occurring.  
  
He had to get Dib out of the way… He knew that if he got him out of the way too soon, Zim, the present, no, future, no past, well, the Zim in front of the Time Object Replacement Device would just change the plan. So he had to get him out of the way, right at the moment Zim through the knife.  
  
But what if he pushed Dib too late? What if Dib got hit anyway?  
  
The ball was passed to another kid, the absolute closest to Dib. Dib turned anonymously facing the kids, and the ball, or, the knife was thrown at Dib.  
  
Zim had one choice to set this all right. He stood right in front of Dib, taking the stab as the knife ripped his flesh and landed in his body …  
  
  
  
**Well, basically, I felt like doing that … making it a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY short chap. So I can make the next one long and torture everyone with a cliffhanger!!! Heheheheh. Evil me. Aw well… the next one will come out soon, I won't leave Zimmy in this mess for long …**  
  
**Kree** 


	12. "An Angel Told Us"

**Okay, maybe it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it longer than the other few chapters I wrote. Face it. I'm getting lazy now…. BLAME THE STUPID INVASION OF THE SCIENCE AND SOCIAL STUDIES PROJECTS…. Ahemm….  
  
Enjoy anyway.  
  
**Kree**  
  
The wheels of time turned as Zim lay on the ground, blood splattered all around him, suffering with so much agony. He closed his eyes, awaiting death to overcome him. He weakly tried to open his eyes, but he was glad he did. He was back in his own lab! His own lab underground! But GIR was nowhere in sight, and everything looked as good as dead. He was all alone. He knew he would rather of died there, where he had been "stabbed" then just dying here. Alone.  
  
He sadly looked around. Imagine him; a strong Irken Invader, nearly crumbling to his death. What a disgrace if the Tallests saw him, but maybe it was meant for them not to. He glanced to the screen, and saw that Dib was alive though. One hundred percent annoying, but one hundred percent alive. So, he had succeeded anyway, but it was also another part of the plan to get himself out alive.  
  
He lay there for two more hours.  
  
Maybe it was because his body had become so endurable. Maybe that's why he couldn't just die a short death, and had to die a long, torturous death. Cold breezes brushed by his wounded body. It was frigidly cold, and he shivered ever moment or so. So he began thinking.  
  
He wondered where Dib would be right now. Could he be breaking in at this very moment? Taking pictures of the base? Of him? Or was he at home, raving about his theories and the ideas that he was planning to do? Was he annoying his sister? Was Gaz playing her Game Slave 2, completely oblivious that might have happened? Would Gaz feel the same way? Where was Kree? Would she eventually come into Dib's life soon?  
  
Zim knew that he wouldn't stay alive much longer to know if these questions were ever answered. He almost pitied himself, but he stopped at once. He was going to die an honorable Irken death, with absolutely no regrets. He had served his purpose in Irk, on Earth, and in life. In other people's lives.  
  
It's a pity that no one would ever know.  
  
He closed his eyes, wondering if it was finally the end. Maybe it was, because he felt warm now. An overpowering feeling of warmth …  
  
He opened his eyes once more, expecting it to be his last glance ever, but then he saw … Dib… and … Gaz … hovering over him … Gaz had placed blanket over him, and that was where the warmth came from.  
  
"Dib?" Zim gasped for air. "Gaz? What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, obviously, you have a big knife in your chest, what do you think we'd be doing? We're helping you!" Dib snickered.  
  
"Some answer for someone who's helping me." Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you want us to help you?" Gaz questioned.  
  
"It's kind of pitiful and unusual for a /human/ to be helping a great Irken, but I guess there is a first for everything."  
  
"How did you get that knife in your chest anyway?" Gaz asked, almost looking sincere.  
  
"You weren't trying to go suicide?" Dib demanded, his eyes widening.  
  
"Of course not, you stinkbeast." Zim sneered. "And now that I come to think of it, maybe it was … and it was mostly your fault."  
  
"Come on, Gaz." Dib ignored his last comment. "Let's pick him up."  
  
They lifted him up. Dib got his legs, and Gaz, his arms. They carried him to their elevator and went up to the main floor. They stepped out and laid him on the couch. Gaz put the blanket over him, while Dib dragged out a bag with some medical equipment.  
  
"Where's GIR?" Zim finally managed to ask.  
  
"GIR?" Dib chuckled. "In the kitchen making you a little treat. Chocolate cake. He'll be overjoyed to see you up."  
  
"Choc-o-latte." Zim smiled to himself, remembering his first of taste of chocolate. He smiled even more as GIR came bouncing into the room.  
  
"MASTER!!!" He yelled and jumped onto Zim. He began to hug him tightly. "Oh, I MISS-SED YOU!!!!!! I MISS-SED YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GIR, be careful. Get off for a second." Dib placed his hands over Zim's knife and pulled gently, but firmly.  
  
"AHH! GOD DAMMIT DIB! THAT HURT!" Zim yelled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't enjoy it one bit! I would rather bring that knife /down/ into your chest, instead of up."  
  
"Then why are you doing it?" Zim smirked.  
  
Dib smirked back. He reached into his bag, and reached a clear liquid. He poured it over Zim's chest, and took out some pads to clean it.  
  
"When did you become a doctor?" Zim asked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. It's science, Zim. And if you haven't noticed before, I excel in it /just a bit/, just a bit." Dib exaggerated. "And this little potion that Dad just invented is very convenient. It will fix up any inner organ that has been injured." Then Dib pulled out some alcohol. "But, you still have to use the ordinary alcohol to prevent diseases." Dib poured some on Zim with the pads. It stung a little, but Zim was able to endure it.  
  
"So, how did you know I was down there, anyway? Are you psychic or something? Zim questioned.  
  
"In your case, let's just say an angel told us." Gaz replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We got a phone call." Dib explained. "Someone told us that you were down there, and you needed help. She wouldn't tell us anything more, or who she was. Then, Gaz had a dream about you dying, so we came over here as /quickly/ as we could."  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"SHE WOULDN'T TELL US WHO SHE WAS!"  
  
"Okay, okay, chill, Dib. I'm trying to recover."  
  
"Zim, remember this." Dib sighed. "You are SO in my debt."  
  
"Um, no. I think you actually repaid mine."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, something you don't know."  
  
"What do I not know?" Dib demanded.  
  
"Oh, there's a lot in your stupid little /human/ brain that you don't know."  
  
"Zim, rest. Dib, SHUT UP!" Gaz shouted. "Also, Zim. What happened to you?" She looked at all his scratches, cuts, and bruises that covered his body. She saw all his torn clothes practically in pieces. "You look as if you'd been in jail for years."  
  
Zim looked at her and gave her a simple answer. "I have."  
  
"CHOCOLATE IS SERVED!!!!" GIR came running in with a HUGE chocolate layer cake. He quickly cut them into pieces and placed them on plates. He handed one to Gaz, Dib, and Zim.  
  
"Thanks, GIR." Gaz said. So did everyone else.  
  
Zim took a bite out of his chocolate cake. He couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, alive, eating cake, surrounded by his enemy, his "crush", and his SIR. Before, he was nearly dying, and he was in the hell hole, and memories then poured into his head of the past few days.  
  
Suddenly, out of realization. He stared at the cake. He knew it. He knew who told them. He knew who told Gaz and Dib that he was there. He knew who the "angel" was.  
  
"I know it." He finally whispered aloud.  
  
**Zimmy wants to keep his little secret though …. But … I still have my conclusion to make of the story.**  
  
**Does anybody remember what happened because of the messed up Time Object Replacement Device? That's for me to know, and you to find out in the next, and final chapter**  
  
**Plz review!**  
  
**Kree** 


	13. Ordinary Day

**The last chapter!!!!!! /sniff/ well, it was fun writing it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! In the final chapter, it uses the song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton, with a few switched lyrics, and some give or take.**  
  
**I hope everyone enjoyed it, and plz review**  
  
**Kree**  
  
Zim looked around, staring at all the corners, and the ceiling. They were both gone. Both Gaz and Dib. Zim was strong enough and well enough to be by himself now, though he would rather have someone else with him. GIR was sleeping in the corner, with an octopus on his head while he held several stuffed animals in his arms. Zim couldn't help but smile. He never thought that he would be glad to see GIR doing that.  
  
All of a sudden the front door of Zim's out opened slowly. Zim reached into a drawer and drew out a gun. He loaded it and pointed to the doorway.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Zim shouted; he was still out of disguise.  
  
"Man Zim, first you're /upset/ when I get shot, and now you want to shoot me." Replied a familiar voice. A figure of a girl stepped in, with her hands on her hips. She looked familiar as well, with her black trenchcoat, red happy noodle boy shirt, black pants, black boots, her glasses, and her straight black hair that ran past her shoulders. Then it finally hit Zim as he studied her face once more …  
  
"Kree!" He shouted in realization.  
  
She nodded with a grin. "Finally, you remember me."  
  
He would have run up to her, but he was still a bit sore in his chest from his wound. "Kree, you remembered? How?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dunno really …. I /do/ have a strong memory, but maybe it was your messed up Time Object Replacement Device, or maybe it was my Time Machine, but I guess we'll never know."  
  
"So you remember everything that happened?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I knew it! It was you! It was you who told Dib!" He was nearly jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
"You mean calling him. Well … yeah… that was me … The other night, I had a dream about everything going wrong. Well not completely wrong, you did stop Dib from getting killed, but you got stabbed inside. So I called Dib, just to go help you because you're stabbed and all alone, and I hung up."  
  
"It's getting too hard to keep track of how many times you've saved me, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, but you saved everyone, including my life. I know Dib and Gaz don't know it, but I think I speak for everyone when I tell you, "Thank you"." She stopped. "I am so glad it's over, but now I think I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life."  
  
Zim grinned. "It ain't over yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Just a day,**  
  
**Just an ordinary day.**  
  
**Just tryin to get by.**  
  
**Just a girl,**  
  
**Just an ordinary girl.**  
  
**But she was looking towards the sky.**  
  
Kree sat on the lonely bench on Levon's Park, on the famous Star Cliff that looked over the ocean and the best spot for star and moon gazing, which was why Kree came here every night. She never had plans with friends, she didn't have any. Her only friends were the stars and the moon …  
  
She wondered if anyone else felt the same way she felt. About life, that is. Now and then, it was harder for Kree to keep living another day. She hated all her ordinary days, full of taunting, teasing, and loneliness. It became tiring, and she absolutely hated it. Would it just be easier if she ended it right then and there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, there was another person who felt the same exact way as she did. A boy with spiked jet black hair, black rimmed glasses, black pants, trenchcoat, and boots, and a blue happy noodle boy shirt, to be specific. Dib, to be even more specific. The same exact thoughts filled his head, his mind, and the same exact questions screamed through every beat of his heart. He walked through Levon's Park, with his every step growing more heavily, growing weaker, and growing more heartless. Each step was took more of his breath away, more of his heart away. He wanted to fall, he wanted to give up on life, he wanted to escape.  
  
He sadly looked up. He usually never did. He usually kept his head down, never looking up, unless he was throwing a comment at Zim. But no, this was the real Dib. He saw a girl, and ordinary girl with black hair sitting on a bench, the one he usually sat on, looking at the sky. He stopped, made one movement to near closer, but decided not to. It was too late anyway. He stepped on a stick and she turned around to face him.  
  
**And as she asked if I would come along**  
  
**I started to realize-**  
  
**That everyday you find**  
  
**Just what she's looking for,**  
  
**Like a shooting star she shines.**  
  
"Uh, hi." Kree spoke first, feeling first uncomfortable with a presence of someone else.  
  
"Hi." Dib said quietly.  
  
Kree suddenly recognized his voice. Something in her took control, something made her smile. "Hey, you wanna sit down with me?" She motioned beside her.  
  
Dib shrugged, astonished that she was actually asking him to be with her. It's a weird feeling to be first treated like nobody, the all of a sudden your "somebody". "Okay." He walked over to the bench and sat down next to her.  
  
"It's a really beautiful night, isn't it? All the stars, the moon, and the violet sky …"  
  
Dib smiled and nodded. He gazed upwards. It really was. Lately he hadn't the mind to look around his surroundings, and he had almost forgotten what beauty was until this moment.  
  
"Sometimes I wish there's an answer in the stars." She suddenly blurted.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She blushed. "Well, I guess, end of loneliness. Someone. I guess that's as simply as you can put it. I almost forget that life is a gift. It's been lately a curse, and death is sometimes really persuading. But I guess that someday we all find what we're looking for right?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel the exact same way." Dib smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and Dib could have sworn that right when she did, a shooting star swam across the sky.  
  
**She said take my hand,**  
  
**Live while you can**  
  
**Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand**  
  
"It's just annoying," Dib started. "When everyone hates you just because you're different. They shun you, and think you're some kind of freak because of it." He looked away. "Maybe they are right."  
  
"Right?" Kree laughed. "Them? Right? How could they be? Dib, if nobody was different in this world, if you weren't different in this world, what a boring, unhappy, loveless life we'd all be living. Your difference is absolutely beautiful to me." She looked very sincere. "If we weren't all different, how could we dream? It's our dreams that makes us all equal, and it's right in front of you, in the palm of your hand."  
  
**And as she spoke, she spoke ordinary words**  
  
**Although they did not feel**  
  
**For I felt what I had not felt before**  
  
**You'd swear those words could heal.**  
  
As she spoke, he became mesmerized with every syllable that came out of her mouth. He felt strange, it wasn't unpleasant, it was just strange and he had never felt something like it before since years ago. Every bit of pain that had been lingering in his head just minutes ago was gone. Disappeared as if it had never existed. All the scars he held in his heart and been healed.  
  
**And I as looked up into those eyes**  
  
**His vision borrows mine.**  
  
**And to know he's no stranger,**  
  
**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**  
  
He had no clue who this girl was, but when he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he had known her all his life. As if he had been waiting for her. As if they both had been destined to meet.  
  
Kree smiled, remembering all her conversations with Zim in the prison. Dib was more wonderful than Zim described to her. For once in her life, she was relaxed. For once in her life, she was showing someone the reasons that she always searched for.  
  
"Hey Dib," Kree started, searching for the right words to pick out for the first time. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"  
  
"Hang out?" Dib stuttered. Something that he had no time for, and besides, no one would want to.  
  
"Yeah, I'll stop by your house tomorrow, and I'll wait by the door, and we'll go hang out around the town. It's Saturday tomorrow."  
  
"Sure." He smiled.  
  
"Great, I'll meet you at your house at 10:00."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Dib. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up.  
  
"Wait, how do you know my name?"  
  
She grinned at him. "An alien told me."  
  
Dib couldn't help blushing or grinning either. He couldn't imagine that /Zim/ told her, but that thought didn't linger in his head that long. In fact for a split second, he thought that he and her could go chasing after Zim together, but surprisingly, that didn't stay in his mind either. "I dunno, but maybe I missed it. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name?" She smiled. "Kree. Kree Sever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**  
  
**As I wake in bed**  
  
**And that girl, that girl, that ordinary girl.**  
  
**Or was it all in my head?**  
  
**Did she ask if I would come along**  
  
**It all seemed so real.**  
  
Dib woke up. He tried to make sense of everything, because he knew that there was something important today. Something, but he wasn't sure what. His dream made him forget everything. He tried to remember what happened yesterday, maybe there was a clue that he could use and …  
  
He looked at the clock: 10:30. "Damn!" He yelled. He dressed quickly, hasting his every move. He threw his shirt over his head, jumped into his pants, rushed putting his hands through the sleeves of his trenchcoat, kicked on his boots, washed his face, and gelled his hair so that it would stay up. He glanced out the window, staring at the door. Oh God … she wasn't there.  
  
Was it just a dream, he though to himself. Everything that happened? All an ordinary dream? Maybe she isn't real. Maybe she isn't coming today. He sighed. But everything had seemed so real …  
  
**But as I looked to the door,**  
  
**I saw that girl standing there with a smile.**  
  
**And she said he my take my hand,**  
  
"Hey Dib, oversleep?" Said a cheery voice in the doorway.  
  
Dib turned around and looked toward the door. There she was, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway, smiling. Dib smiled too. "Yeah, I had some dream."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Dib grinned, there was nothing more that he looked forward to than anything in his life. Because he knew she taught him …  
  
**Live while you can,**  
  
**Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand**  
  
**Right in the palm of your hand**  
  
Zim grinned. He watched as Dib and Kree sat down together by the lake. For once, GIR was actually a good tracking device, if you don't count the time he stuck to Dib's head when Dib went to see Tak. Sure, he would probably have to go through another countless chase with Dib, and it may even be harder with Kree on his side, but now, that was all he wanted. After the prison incident, everything that he used to have seemed like a pleasure. He was even accustomed to eating some of the revolting human foods and now, he was accustomed to his home on Earth. For now at least until the Armada came ….  
  
He watched Dib and Kree one last time close to each other. Then he shut the monitor off and called GIR to come home. He had to go meet some violet haired girl ….  
  
**The end!!!!!!!!! WOW!!!!!! It's done …. **sniff** I will miss writing this story! I know the last chapter, this chapter, was a little mushy, but heck… it wraps it up. This is the epilogue, but its done now…. Thank you to all my reviewers! I wouldn't have kept going without all of you!!!!!**  
  
**plz review for the last time ….**  
  
**Kree** 


End file.
